Recent image processing apparatuses, such as a multifunctional apparatus connected to a network, can transmit image data of an original to a data server through the network. For example, according to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-167287-A, an image processing apparatus scans a plurality of pages of original into original image data. The image processing apparatus divides the original image data into a plurality of section image data files according to a user instruction that defines a size of one section image data file to be generated. The image processing apparatus further transmits the plurality of section image data files to a destination server through the network.
Since the size of one section image data file is determined based on the user instruction, unless the user knows an appropriate section data size beforehand, the section image data may not be appropriately generated such that an error may occur. For example, the image processing apparatus divides the original image data into a plurality of section image data files such that each section image data file has a data size specified by the user. While this allows each section image data file to have a size equal to the specified data size, one page of the original image data may be divided into several pieces, as the image processing apparatus does not consider how the original image data should be divided. If one page of the original image data, which is divided into multiple pieces, is transmitted as more than one separate file, the destination server that receives the section image data files may not able to reconstruct the original image data from the section image data files, thus generating a file opening error.